omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
|-|Classic Spyro = |-|ANB Spyro = |-|Dark Spyro = |-| DOTD Spyro = Character Synopsis In a distant realm, the “Year of the Dragon” takes place, where new dragon eggs are brought into the world. Along with the normal batch, one of the eggs bears a rare purple dragon, prophesied to come every ten generations in order to determine the fate of their era. Having known of this, Malefor - the Dark Master and the Dragons’ arch-nemesis - raided the Dragon Temple to find the egg and destroy it. To keep it safe, the Fire Guardian Ignitus sent it down a river, leaving it to be adopted by a family of dragonflies in a nearby swamp. Upon the egg’s hatching, they named the newborn dragon Spyro and raised him with another dragonfly born on the same day, Sparx. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 9-B. 9-A via power-ups | 9-A, 8-B as Dark Spyro | 5-A | 7-C Verse: Spyro the Dragon (Verse) Name: Spyro Gender: Male Age: Like in his teens Classification: Artisan Dragon | Rare Purple Dragon | Purple Dragon, Magic Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Special Abilities: |-|Classic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, Elemental Manipulation and Elemental Breath, Fire Manipulation, Fire Breath and Fire Stream Projection, Ice Manipulation and Ice Breath, Electricity Manipulation and Electric Breath, Air Manipulation, Wind Manipulation and Wind Breath, Water Manipulation and Water Breath, Bubble Manipulation, Bubble Breath and Bubble Encapsulation, Charge, Ground Pound (with Headbash), Plasma Manipulation (only in Ripto's Arena), Martial Arts and Chi Manipulation (with Dragon-Kata), Magic, Gliding, True Flight and Invincibility with power-ups, can swim underwater, Dimensional Travel (with Dimension Portal), Bodyguard Power (alongside Sparx the Dragonfly) |-|Legends=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, Dragon Magic, Martial Arts (Proficient in melee combat), Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Breath, Fire Manipulation, Fire Breath, Fire Ball Projection, Homing Attack, Meteor Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Electric Breath, Weather Manipulation, Storm Manipulation, Electric Vortex Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ice Breath, Pillar Projection, Spike Projection, Ice Vortex Creation, Spinning Attack, Earth Manipulation, Earth Breath, Boulder Generation, Air Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Tornado Creation, Wind Breath, Aether Manipulation, Aether Beam Emission, Healing, Dimensional Travel, Limit Break (via Elemental Furies), Charge, Chronokinetic Combat, Time Manipulation, Time Reduction, Sealing, BFR, Crystal Imprisonment (with Dragon Time; can also encase/seal anyone and himself inside a time crystal), Scale Manifestation, Disaster Negation, Light Manipulation, Light Side Aspect Manifestation, Transformation, Dark Form, Darkness Manipulation, Dark Energy Infusion and Dark Side Aspect Manifestation (can transform into Dark Spyro), Emotional Trigger |-|Skylanders=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dragon Physiology, True Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation and Fire Breath (Fire will envelop his horns), Charge, Ground Pound (with Spyro's Earth Pound), Transformation, Light Side Aspect Manifestation and Dark Side Aspect Manifestation (Can transform into his Legendary Form and Dark Form to receive a boost in power), Fire Shield Construction, Fire Ball Projection and Explosion Manipulation (One of his flame balls will explode on contact), Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain) Destructive Ability: Wall level (Can shatter crabs, walls and rocks. Can damage Moneybags, who took a fall with no notable damage). Small Building level with power-ups or weapons (With the Super-Flame Breath, he can destroy the large Earthshapers. Matched and defeated Ripto, who can easily dispatch Gulp and Crush. Thanks to several weapons he was also able to defeat the Sorceress) | Small Building level '(Defeated the stone sentinel), '''City Block level '(In his Dark Spyro form, he was able to use the Aether that should be over 362,000,000,000 joules) | '''Large Planet level (Defeated Malefor alongside Cynder, countered and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was destroying the planet and creating a new one. Was able to pull the shattered pieces of the planet back together) | Town level (Can be scaled to the Hydra, which destroyed the Core of Light. Should be comparable to Skylanders like Eruptor, who can destroy villages) Speed: At least Peak Human (Able to follow and reach Gnasty Gnorc), higher with the Super-Charge | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged true lightning in the final battle against Malefor inside stormy clouds) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with and react to characters that use projected lasers and natural lightning), possibly Lightspeed (Can keep up with and react to characters that use natural light and can reach speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Ability: Superhuman | Class Z | Unknown Striking Ability: At least Wall Class '''| '''Large Planet Class | Town Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from enemies and bosses) | Large Planet level (Took hits from Malefor, a purple dragon with the same power and potential as Spyro) | Town level (Survived the Core of Light getting destroyed) Stamina: High (Can chase the Thieves for extended periods of time with no signs of fatigue) | High | High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with breaths. Planetary with his Fury Wave. Possibly Stellar '(Almost immediately after Spyro repaired the planet, and exactly right before the credits appeared, there was flair of a image turning into a dragon that spanned throughout multiple stars) | Tens of meters (several dozens) 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(While Spyro can have a ego, and even brag about his intellect with his enemies in battle, he has shown to pay attention to his surroundings and use it to his advantage in defeating his opponents. | '''Genius (Has a photographic memory, and as a result, has encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he has encountered, more so than any other Skylander, this includes Drobot, who has been said to closely examine all of his surroundings. Spyro is also an extremely quick learner, able to master new abilities in a matter of hours.) Weaknesses: Is extremely curious, cocky and arrogant. | His powers are limited and will need to be regained when being used so much. | Somewhat cocky and impulsive, can become greatly disheartened when he isn't able to master new powers quickly Versions: Classic | ANS '''| '''Legends | Skylanders Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable, although he used several weapons against the Sorceress. | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Elements: Spyro can use various elemental attacks like fire, ice, electricity, bubble, water, etc. *'Fire:' A staple when it comes to dragons, Spyro can breath hot fire to burn his enemies down, or shatter wooden containers. This fire is also hot enough to turn metal red. Assuming it’s stainless steel, this means Spyro’s flame can reach temperatures up to 1,077 degrees Fahrenheit. In Legends, he can shoot balls of fire that explode on impact and can home in on foes. He can surround himself with fire and perform a dashing attack. He can also create a fiery meteor attack. *'Ice:' Spyro is able to manipulate the element of ice. He can create ice-based attacks including ice pillars, ice spikes, surround himself is an ice tornado (which sends ice shards flying everywhere) as well as freeze his own tail and extend it’s range to perform a wide ranged spinning attack. He can also freeze enemies as well as any water that comes into contact with it. *'Bubble:' Spyro cannot harm enemies or kill fodder with this breath, but can use it to capture dragonflies in bubbles and also break open butterfly jars. *'Electricity:' Spyro can breath electricity to zap opponents and knock them out. Spyro can manipulate the element of electricity. Spyro is able to create an electric tornado that causes him to rotate as well use electricity to create an electrical explosion. Spyro is able to summon forth storms to create thunder and lighting. *'Wind:' Spyro is able to manipulate the element of wind, and is able to create miniature tornados. He is able to create as much as 6 tornadoes at once which will surround him and blow away anyone near him as well as slam himself to the ground to create a wind shockwave. His wind breath is able to push enemies away from him allowing him to not get overwhelmed at close range. In the Legend Games he is able to fire a beam of wind. *'Earth:' Spyro is able to manipulate the element of Earth. He can surround himself with rock to create a huge earth boulder around himself which can easily run over most normal enemies. He is able able to fire rock boulders from his mouth as well as rock stalagmites. *'Aether:' According to Legend of Spyro lore, Aether is a spiritual matter that the universe is made of and is Spyro’s true element. It is often referred to as spiritual energy and is the most powerful energy that Spyro can manipulate. Spyro in his normal form utilizes Light Aether. He can channel Aether through the use of beam attacks as well as use Aether to heal himself and open portals to other dimensions. Its major downside is that Spyro can become extremely exhausted after using Light Aether and can temporarily lose his elemental abilities. Spyro can shoot purple beams of energy that can also take the form of his head. This can also presumably take out Dark magic, as that’s what happened to Cynder. *'Charge:' Spyro charges horn-first onto enemies and can also break metal vases and containers which can't be destroyed with other attacks. *'Gliding/Flight:' Spyro normally glides short distances, but if he needs to go incredibly far distances, he straight up flies. *'Headbash:' Spyro leaps into the air, executes a forward somersault and launches himself downwards, horn-first. Can break certain rocks and special gem containers. In Skylanders, it's known as Spyro's Earth Pound. *'Dragon Time:' During the Legend of Spyro Series, Spyro learned from the Chronicler that he is able to manipulate time to some extent. Spyro has been shown using it in combat against, being able to slow time down in order to give him more time to react and attack enemies. He is also able to create a Time Crystal using both Spyro’s own Magic and Dragon Time. This seals anyone inside a stasis crystal (basically they are frozen in time). The Time Crystal is able to survive having a mountain collapse on top of it. Extra Info: This composite profile covers Spyro from the Classic, The Legend of Spyro and Skylanders timelines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Skylanders Category:Composite Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Activision Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Bender Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5